To have a lion's heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An ordinary orphan girl soon finds herself falling through a portal and falling into another dimension. She is attacked by some mugging cats they take her jewelry and before they can do anything else to her a young lion dashes to her rescue. He picks up the injured girl and places her on his ride animal and takes her to his home.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

An ordinary orphan girl soon finds herself falling through a portal and falling into another dimension. She is attacked by some mugging cats they take her jewelry and before they can do anything else to her a young lion dashes to her rescue. He picks up the injured girl and places her on his ride animal and takes her to his home.

"Lion-o what is this you bring home?" Claudius asked.

"I found her being robbed by some criminals and they were about to molest her. I saved her, she's hurt," Lion-o said.

"She looks pretty bad Claudius," Leona said.

Jaga came up. "I sense the very heart of a lion with in her, if she is to survive her injuries I will use my magic to transform her into her Lion body. She'll still be injured but she will live," Jaga said.

Claudius nodded and Jaga preceded to do it. The girl slowly changed from human to a young lioness with light brown hair. "Lion-o we better take her to a room so she can rest," Leona said.

"Yes mother," Lion-o said.

"Hey what's going on?" Tygra asked when he saw Lion-o pass by carrying the passed out lioness.

"We will tell you," Claudius said then explained.

"Well I hope she likes it here," Tygra said.

"We all hope so," Leona said.

Lion-o was watching as the girl slept. Leona came into the room. "Lion-o you better get some rest, she'll be fine," she said.

"Mom I'll be okay I just want to be here when she wakes up," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Leona said.

Lion-o fell asleep in the chair.

The next morning the girl woke up. "Where am I?" she said. She saw her hands covered in fur and had claws. "My hands!" she said. Then felt her face. It was was soft like the fur of a cat, she had pointy ears too, and long hair and was covered in fur. "This is freaky," she said.

"Hey glad to see you're a awake," Lion-o said.

She turned and saw Lion-o a cat like human. "Are you a cat?" she asked.

"Yes a lion, my name is Lion-o crown prince heir of Thundera," Lion-o said.

The girl realized she was in the presence of royalty. She tried to bow. "Hey relax you're a guest in the palace, Jaga told us you came from another dimension and he transformed you into lion that lived with in you're heart to save your life," Lion-o said.

"Okay this will take some getting use too," she said.

"What's your name?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm glad you asked Lion-o it's Hannah," she said.

"That's a pretty name," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"Well you'll be fine soon Jaga is going to come in and check on you," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

"Jaga is a wizard, healer, cleric and adviser to the king," Lion-o said.

"That's amazing," Hannah said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

"I thought I recognized you, you saved me," Hannah said. "Thanks for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome, I couldn't let those guy molest you after robbing you," Lion-o said.

"They took my necklace!" Hannah said. "That's all I all have left of my parents they gave it to me on 12th birthday which was they day before they died," she said sobbing.

"It's going to be okay," Lion-o said.

Jaga came in. "What's going on?" Jaga asked.

"Apparently the thieves took a necklace that meant a lot to her it was all she had left of her parents," Lion-o said.

"I see, miss I think your parents would be happy you're alive, just feel lucky it was just your necklace and not your life," Jaga said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

"Her name is Hannah," Lion-o said.

"That is a lovely name," Jaga said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

Jaga checked her over. "Hannah you made a complete recovery now you may meet with the king and queen," Jaga said.

Hannah got out of bed and followed Lion-o and Jaga into the throne room.

"Hello, feeling better I see," Claudius said.

"Yes your majesty," Hannah said.

"We're glad you're alright after that," Leona said.

"I am too," Hannah said.

"Her name is Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Hannah," Tygra said.

"Hannah this is my older brother Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Tygra," Hannah said.

"Well we better get you cleaned up Hannah," Leona said.

"Yes and after that we will get you dressed in some nice clothes," Claudius said.

"Thank your majesties." Hannah said.

Hannah was taken back and given a nice warm bath. It felt good to be clean. The servants dried her off once she was finished with her bath. "Okay now let's get you dressed." the servant said.

Hannah was dressed in a white dress. Leona let borrow it. "It's a little big but it will do until you'll be fitted for some new clothes." Leona said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

Leona noticed Hannah looked a little sad. "Is something wrong?" Leona asked.

"I'm okay it's just those thieves took a necklace that was very special to me my parents gave it to me on my twelveth birthday, it was the day before they died in that car wreck, it's a very expensive necklace but it had a lot more sentimental value than anything," Hannah said.

"I'm sorry," Leona said.

"Jaga told me my parents would be grateful that the necklace was taken and not my life, and I should think that too. I do think that but it feels like I lost all the family I had again," Hannah said.

"It must be hard it must feel like they are being buried again," Leona said.

"It does," Hannah said.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'll listen and I know Lion-o and Jaga will too," Leona said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

Hannah had much to see in the palace. It was big and beautiful. Then a little creature was scampering around. It stopped in front of her and looked at her. "Well aren't you cute," Hannah said. Then started to pet it the creature started to purr.

"Hey Hannah looks like you met Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Is he yours?" Hannah said.

"Yes, I found him when I was a cub, he was being bullied by some kids and I took him home," Lion-o said. "We've been best friends ever since," he said.

"That's sweet," Hannah said.

"He seems to like you," Lion-o said.

"I like him too," Hannah said.

Hannah still had much more look forward too.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A couple of days had passed and Lion-o had been showing Hannah around. Today Hannah was being fitted by the royal tailors. Since she was staying at the palace Claudius and Leona wanted her to have some nice clothes instead of the raggedy ones she had. The tailors made sure to get the measurements right.

"Okay the dresses will be made now you just have to chose the materials," the tailor said.

Hannah chose some lovely materials for her dresses.

Lion-o was showing Hannah around. "This place sure is big," Hannah said.

Many of the cats in the kingdom noticed Lion-o showing Hannah around. They were surprised to see this young lioness. They heard of her and how she became a lioness it was quite the story.

"There is much to see," Lion-o said.

Lion-o showed her the mounts in the royal stable. "This one is mine," Lion-o said petting it's snout.

One of the mounts nosed Hannah. "Hello," Hannah said petting it.

"That one seems to like you, we could never find anyone to ride her," Lion-o said.

"I see," Hannah said.

"So do you want to go for a ride later?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

Hannah and Lion-o saddled up the mounts and went for a ride.

"Leona have you seen Lion-o?" Claudius asked.

"Oh he went out riding mounts with Hannah," Leona said.

"I see," Claudius said.

They came back a bit later. "Hello did you enjoy the ride?" Leona asked.

"Yes it was fun," Hannah said.

"Well we have somethings to do, there is going to be a ball next month and we need everything to be ready." Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"You will be going to the ball to Hannah," Claudius said.

"But I've never been to a royal ball before, the closest I've been to a big dance party was dance lessons," Hannah said.

"I see, don't worry everything will be fine," Claudius said.

"I sure hope so," Hannah said.

Hannah was taking ball room dancing lessons. She was doing well. Lion-o was taking lessons too. They sometimes practiced together. Hannah was a fine dancer.

Today Lion-o and Hannah were in the garden. "Thanks to you Lion-o I know more about being a lion, and more about where I live now," Hannah said.

"You're welcome and thanks to you I know more about where you came from, Jaga told us it was your destiny to come here, I wonder what that destiny is," Lion-o said.

"I'm wondering that too Lion-o, maybe it's something to do with Thundera, or maybe more than one thing," Hannah said.

"Who knows," Lion-o said. "But I like being with you," he said.

"I like being with you too," Hannah said.

They sat down at dinner. Hannah sat across from Lion-o. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She was starting to feel something for him but she couldn't place it. He was starting to feel something for her too but he couldn't put his finger on it.

A couple of days later they were walking in the garden. Lion-o found a flower and thought Hannah would like it. He showed it to her. "It's lovely," Hannah said.

"It's called heart orchid, it's said this flower is a sign of love and that giving it means love is in the near future," Lion-o said.

"Well maybe it means something," Hannah said.

Lion-o placed the flower in Hannah's hair. She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

The ball was going to be soon in a week.

Hannah and Lion-o had feelings for each other. They realized they loved each other. They held hands while walking in the palace or the garden. They sat down next to each other close together. Hannah and Lion-o would touch foreheads. They would sit in shade of a tree and Hannah would lean against Lion-o.

Everyone at the palace noticed the two of them were growing closer and closer. "Claudius it looks like Lion-o is in love with Hannah and she is in love with him," Leona said.

"Yes I think they make a lovely couple," Claudius said. "I think they should be married." he said.

"Yes I never seen Lion-o this happy," Tygra said.

"I can tell the wedding is a good idea, her destiny must be that she was supposed to be here all along I think she was meant to be Lion-o's love, bride, wife, and queen." Jaga said.

"Okay then," Claudius said.

Claudius and Leona saw Lion-o and Hannah sitting together by the pond. They looked so happy then they leaned in and kissed for the first time. "I love you Hannah," Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Hannah said.

Claudius and Leona came up. "Father, mother," Lion-o said.

"We are happy for you two," Leona said.

"Yes I think you two are meant to be together," Claudius said.

"Father I love Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Didn't you hear us? We accept that you two are in love," Claudius said.

"This is wonderful," Lion-o said.

"It is," Hannah said.

"We remember falling in love too," Leona said.

"We sure do," Claudius said.

"Hannah I know this is very sudden but would you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Alright then we will announce the engagement at the ball," Claudius said. "Then we have a royal wedding to plan!" he said.

This was a joyous time indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It was time for the ball. Everyone was getting ready. Hannah got dressed in a lovely lilac gown.

Many nobles came. They bowed to the king and queen and the two princes. There were many young lion noble women Lion-o's age they were flirting with him. But Lion-o only had eyes for Hannah.

Lion-o was dancing with one of the lion noble women who grabbed the hand he offered to Hannah. "Many lion noble women are seeking your hand and I am the prize of them." she said.

"Sorry, I don't think so I chose someone else." Lion-o said.

Lion-o began to dance with Hannah. The room watched as the two danced. It was lovely. Lion-o and Hannah were lost in each other's eyes. It was like they were the only two people in the ballroom. afterwards they sat down to dinner.

"Okay everyone we have an announcement Hannah has been our guest at the palace for a long time. Lion-o is quite fond of her and she is of him. They fell in love so I happily announce they are engaged to be married." Claudius said.

"Then why did we come?" many of the lion noble ladies shouted.

"To honor your prince and his future bride." Claudius said.

Lion-o and Hannah didn't notice they only noticed each other.

The planning for the wedding had begun. Hannah was being fitted for her wedding dress. "This will be a beautiful dress," the tailor said.

"You will be a lovely bride," Leona said.

Claudius watched as Lion-o was being fitted for his wedding suit. "Lion-o you will be a handsome groom," Claudius said.

Everything was planned out. A tiara was made for Hannah to show her to be princess of Thundera and the kingdom's future queen.

It was a nice sunny day for the wedding. The whole kingdom came. Lion-o was dressed in his new royal wedding suite. Hannah was being dressed in her wedding dress and had make up put on her face and her body was adorned with jewelry.

Hannah went down the aisle.

"Okay all of us are here today see the union of prince Lion-o and our future princess Hannah," Jaga said. "Now before we start with the wedding we have to anoint Hannah as princess of Thundera." he said.

Hannah turned to him. "Hannah do you promise to be a wise, gentle, and fair princess and future queen of Thundera?" Jaga asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Do you promise to share your throne and respect Lion-o and rule with him?" Jaga asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Do promise to help better Thundera, and help keep the peace, and look forward to a bright future?" Jaga asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

Jaga took the tiara and placed it on Hannah's head.

"Now Lion-o do you take Hannah to be your wife, princess and future queen, share your throne, and rule together, to love her and respect her until death do you part?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Hannah do you take Lion-o to be your husband, prince, and future king, share your throne, and rule together, to love him and respect him until death do you part?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Hannah said.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may kiss the bride," Jaga said.

Lion-o and Hannah kissed.

"I present you Lion-o and Hannah prince and princess of Thundera." Jaga said.

The whole kingdom cheered. "Long live Prince Lion-o! Long live Princess Hannah!" they shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Hannah were now married. Hannah was the royal princess of Thundera. She was well adored by everyone in Thundera. But most of all she was adored by her husband. They often laid down together.

They were very happy.

Then one day. The alarm sounded. Panthro was brought into the palace badly injured. There was a dog with him. "Leave him be, he's a friend," Panthro said.

"Panthro where's Grune?" Claudius asked.

"Grune betrayed us," Panthro said.

"What?" Claudius said.

"It's true," the dog said. "He attacked us as we were headed here, and said Mum-Ra I think and then some hypnotized animals attacked us." he said.

"Dobo's telling the truth,' Panthro said.

"Panthro save your strength," Claudius said. "I'd like to hear more Dobo," he said.

"Of course your majesty," Dobo said. Dobo explained everything after he met Panthro in the pit and how they escaped and their encounter with Grune.

"I see, Grune will pay for his treachery," Claudius said.

"But Claudius what about those hypnotized animals?' Leona asked.

"What about Mum-Ra?" Lion-o asked.

Suddenly many more wound animals came to Thundera and all were taken to the palace reporting the same thing. The lizard leader Slithe was desperate. "Mum-Ra took my family wife and only child," he said.

They were shocked. Many animals reported their families had been taken too and many of the their strongest and fastest people.

"Those animals they were like zombies, their eyes were glowing bright red," a monkey said.

"Yes it was so unsettling," a bird claimed.

"What are we going to do?" a frog said.

"We're doomed," a rat said.

"They spoke of Mum-Ra," a mouse said.

"Father this doesn't sound good," Tygra said.

"Yes we may have a big war on our hands not against another animal race but against our greatest foe yet," Claudius said. "I need all the animal leaders together, we need to join together or fall," he said.

All the animal leaders got together each from all the cat clans, dog clans, lizard clans and other animals clans. "We must stop this horrible force." Claudius said.

"I agree, we must do something or we will be destroyed!" the crocodile leader said.

"All in favor joining together as allies in war say I," Claudius said.

"I!" all the leaders said.

"Good, we all gather soldiers and new recruits and the recruits will be trained soon." Claudius said.


End file.
